dragonboosterfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcript: The Stand
Episode Six: The Stand Opening Titles (Moordryd and Cain stealing dragons, Moordryd poking a dragon into a van while Cain breaks the fetlock on another.) Cain: That makes ten dragons tonight. How many wraith dragons is your father making? Moordryd: Enough to control the city Cain. Enough to build an army. (Dragon Booster appears on top of van.) Dragon Booster: Leaving so soon? (Beau jumps down off van and walks towards them) The party’s just getting started. Cain: Great. The Dragon Booster. (DB bangs the side of the van and the dragons all run out and away.) Moordryd: No! Dragon Eyes! Move in! Destroy him! (Other crew members move towards DB. DB looks around and sees a big light pole kind of thing. He and Beau run towards it and jump halfway up then over the top of the other crew members on their dragons, then DB mags towards them and hits them with his mag staff, sending them flying.) DB standing on road: Hit the road. (Pans to Moordryd and Cain.) Word on wrist comm.: This Dragon Booster is proving to be quite the nuisance. Pull back. Come to me. It’s time for a new plan. Scene Change to Penn Stables. Parm: I think it was very strange the way Moordryd and Cain ran off without a fight. But thank the magna draconis that we were able to defeat their awful plan! Artha: Yeah, well right now I’ve got my own plan, Parm. Parm: Plan? What plan? Artha: I plan to sleep. Parm: But there’s a race tomorrow! We have to practice. Artha, slides down to the floor and sits with his back on beau’s leg: I’m tired. The Dragon Booster’s tired. No practice. No racing. Not tonight. Lance, pulls out vidd-game: If we’re not racing, I’m playing Battle-Ground Dragon. Who’s with me? Artha: I’ll play you. In my sleep. Parm: Oh fine, everyone can just sleep and play the night away. I have work to do. (Beau curls his head around so that his head is on Artha’s lap while Artha closes his eyes.) Scene Change to Word’s Citadel Moordryd: What do you expect me to do father? He’s getting harder and harder for my crew to battle. Word: I have a plan that will deliver me the Black and Gold dragon once and for all. It begins with the most powerful wraith dragon ever created. (Videos of Beau in his red and blue form racing and walking with Artha in different places play on different screens.) Moordryd: You mean Artha Penn’s dragon? Word: Yes. He is powerful and skilled. One of the fastest dragons I have ever seen. I will turn him into my personal weapon against the Black and Gold dragon. Moordryd: Hmm, the Penn kid has lots of friends and is popular on the street race circuit. That dragon would be hard to steal, even for me. Word: Not if he lets me steal him. (Screen fades as Word puts his fingers together in front of his face.) Scene Change to crew race tents. (Two dragons are trying to get to each other while their riders attempt to control them with mag-staffs. The dragons dodge their riders and head butt each other.) Artha, alarmed: Did you see that? Lance: Yeah! It was drac! Parm: No. Not drac. Very bad. Artha: Ah, the dragons are getting harder to control, Parm. Everybody’s talking about it. 9Dragons roar.) Artha: Looks like even the dragons are talking about it. I told you we should have taken the day off Parm. These races are getting tougher than crime fighting. Parm: Ah, these races are your training for crime fighting, remember? Artha: Yeah, I know. (They start walking away.) Parm: Lets just get ready for the next race. We need points and gear or we’ll never get to the level two competitions! Cain, in a side alley type thing: Moordryd, I’m in position and going in. Artha: If I enter a level three competition we’ll get a lot more gear and drakkals. Aand way more points! Parm: Level three? And just how are we going to do that? You don’t have the gear! Or the training! Cain, disguised as Dragon Flares racer: Hey, I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation. If you need new gear, why don’t you just get a, sponsor? Artha: A sponsor? Me? Cain: Artha Penn! The rising star! The son of the great Connor Penn! Hey, anybody would sponsor you! Lance: Yeah, a sponsor. Free stuff! Parm: We already have your fathers gear. And we’ve got each other as a team. And, excuse me, but who is this guy? Cain: Hey, I’m just saying. A sponsor would make your life much easier. You wouldn’t have to work so hard, or practice so much. Artha: Do you know a sponsor? Parm: Artha! Artha: Just so I can talk to him. Cain, hands Artha a business card: Sponsor Road. Building 1985. (They part and all walk off.) Cain, speaks into his wrist-comm.: Moordryd, this is Cain. Tell your father Artha Penn is on his way. Scene Change (A dark building, with a dais kind of thing on which a chair is turned with its back to the door and Artha as he walks in.) Artha: Ah, are you a sponsor? Word: I am someone interested in helping you. The son of the great Connor Penn. Everyone knows you Artha. Such talent, such skill. But I’m guessing that things are getting hard for you. Without having a father and all. No time to be a kid anymore. No time for games, no time for fun. It’s always practice, practice, practice. Artha: Yeah, it is. Word: I can help you with all that. (A mag-rack lights up to the side of Artha with some strange looking green gear on it.) Artha: Oh, drac. Word: I can make you a famous racer Artha. All you have to do is put the gear in your mag-pit and, try it. If you don’t like it, just bring it back. (Artha takes the gear, smiles and leaves.) Scene Change to Penn Stables Lance, seeing Artha walking towards them: Drac gear! Is that ours? Artha: It’s level six green ramming gear, now I can enter a level three race! Parm: You’ve got a sponsor? I thought you were just going to talk to one? Artha, hands gear to Parm: Lets just try it out Parm. (Walks off with Lance) Come one Lance, no more racing today bud. Let’s play some Battle Ground Dragon. Parm to Beau: I am not liking the look of this. Scene Change to near the race track Parm: Where is Artha?! The race is in ten minutes! This is a street race! (points to track) Not a vidd-game! (points to Lance playing vidd-game) (Artha walks up and stands next to Beau.) Artha: Where’s my new gear? Why aren’t we using my new gear? Parm: Precisely. It is new gear. We can try it out tomorrow so that both you and Beau can get used to it. You know, like a practice run? Artha, scoffs and rolls eyes: Practice run? Who needs a practice run? (Takes a few steps and Beau trips him with his tail, his helmet hitting him in the head.) Artha: Whoa! (Lance and Beau laugh.) Lance: Maybe you should start with a practice walk! Artha, stands up and brushes himself off: Laugh it up dragonbreath. (Beau burps in his face and Artha falls to the ground, stunned by the smell.) Scene Changes (Start of the race with Artha/Beau and other racers in starting block things, the race starts and Beau starts running. Comm. Gear activates.) Parm: I have given you the perfect choices in gear for this first run. Artha: We’ll see. Parm: If not, on the next lap, when the course switches, you can mag some other gear. Artha: Or maybe some new green ramming gear? (Parm gives Artha a dirty look as Artha and another racer enter a tunnel. The other racer activates his Aero gear, cutting Beau and Artha off. Beau runs into the gear and the gear breaks as they come out of the tunnel, making Beau and Artha fall, Artha growls.) Parm: What is going on out there? Beau’s draconium coefficient is down thirty percent already! (Screen shows Beau’s draconium gauge thing.) Artha: I told you these races are getting tougher! I need to mag-pit on the next lap. Parm: I’m guessing that the final course will include obstacle and maneuvering sections, so, mag the blue turning and brown bashing gear. (Lance pushes mag-rack onto the track. Artha grins and mags the green gear. Beau’s eyes widen as the gear mags onto him.) Parm: What are you doing? I told you to mag the blue and brown gear! Artha: I’m the dragon racer Parm! The sponsored dragon racer! (Beau tried to activate the gear, doesn’t like it and mags it off. Artha catches it.) Artha: What are you doing boy? Come on! Mag the gear! (Beau growls and Artha rolls his eyes and presses a switch on his saddle, making Beau mag the gear, Beau groans when the gear is magged.) Scene switches for a moment to Words citadel, where Word is watching the race. Word: Now I will control your dragon and soon I will use him to help me catch the dragon of legend. (Activates comm. Link to Moordryd.) Word: Now all I need is some kind of emergency to lure the Dragon Booster and his dragon. And Moordryd, he better show up, so make it a big emergency. Scene switches back to race, Word activates the gear and Beau roars. Artha: What are you doing Beau? (A racer ahead activates his White Aero gear in preparation for a jump coming up. Beau shoots the ramming ball thing on his chest and breaks the racer’s gear; the racer sees it and stops just at the edge of the jump. Beau activates their Aero gear and jump over him.) Parm: Just what do you think you are doing making insane moves like that? Lance: Jumping into second place! Parm disbelieving and half-smiling: Se-second place? (Word activates Beau’s thruster gear and Artha sees.) Artha: Hey, what-Beeaauu! (Beau lands on the track in first place and they finish in first, Lance and Parm cheer.) Artha: How about first place guys? Parm: I’m not happy about the gear and how you used it. But, at least you won. Artha: Yeah, thanks to our sponsor, I’m gonna go get our prizes. Scene Change Race Crew Stable Tents (Artha is walking and the racer whose gear Beau broke with the ramming ball goes by on his dragon.) Racer: Great win. (Artha nods, smiles and the racer moves off. Beau is heard roaring in the distance and Artha looks alarmed.) Artha: Beau! (Runs towards Beau and the others at their tent.) Artha: What wrong Parm? Lance: Something’s the matter with Beau! Parm: He won’t de-mag the new gear! (Beau groans and tries to de-mag the gear twice and breaks a piece off.) Parm: Did you see that? He broke that piece off! It’s like he’s trying to mag the gear off, but can’t! (Artha walks over to Beau and puts his hands on his face.) Artha: Hey, what’s wrong Beau? What wrong boy? Break (Artha is now on Beau’s back in the saddle.) Parm: Beau not being able to de-mag the gear is just plain creepy! Artha: Maybe I should talk to Mortis about this. You guys clean up here and meet me back at the stables. Scene Change (Four fetlocked dragons with weird stick things in between each of them. Camera pans to Moordryd and Cain on their dragons on a ledge above.) Moordryd: Are the electro penning prongs in place? Cain: Of course. Moordryd: Good. When I give the signal, short out the fetlocks and blow the penning prongs. Those four dragons should start a dragon stampede just fine. And the stampede will bring the Dragon Booster into my father’s trap. Scene Change (Lance on Fracshun ad Parm on Cyrano are walking along a road somewhere.) Parm: I think this whole thing is trouble somehow. (They see a dust-cloud up ahead and hear screaming, etc.) Lance: What is it? Parm: Seismic activity in Dragon City? Can’t be an earthquake. Dust-cloud? Thunder? (Gasps as he sees the dragons in the dust-cloud) STAMPEDE! (Fracshun and Cyrano turn around and start running in the same direction as the stampede. Camera pans to Moordryd and Cain watching from a ledge above.) Moordryd, into wrist comm.: We are ready father. Word: A dragon stampede. In my honor. How fitting. You have done well. Scene Change to Word’s Citadel Word: Now, to call my secret weapon and wait for the Dragon Booster. Come to me. Come to me my new wraith dragon. (Scene Changes slowly to Penn stables as Word appears to clench his hand around Beau ad Artha, riding slowly and tiredly into one of the stalls. Artha dismounts at the door and Beau stops.) Artha: Beau, come on. We need to see Mortis. (Beau sort of moans) Beau, what’s wrong with you? (Beau roars and mags the saddle off his back high into the air and runs off.) Artha: Beau!! Oh, what have I done? Scene Changes to Dragon Temple (Artha is running towards Mortis near the star shaped centre pedestal.) Artha: Mortis! Something’s gone wrong! I got a sponsor and I put this new weird gear on Beau and now he’s run away! Mortis: Gear? What kind of gear? Artha: See? See how the green draconium is all weird? (Artha shows the broken piece of gear to Mortis, who scrapes it with his dragon-staff.) Mortis: It is paint! Artha: That’s black draconium! That means my sponsor was controlling Beau! Mortis: Paynn! Artha: If he gets Beau and experiments with him as a wraith dragon, he’ll find out he’s really the Black and Gold dragon! Everything will be lost! (Alarms go off and Mortis activates his vidd-screen thing.) Reporter: Mid-City is in panic at this moment as a huge dragon stampede has just thundered past the intersections of dragways 11 and 05 through 55. Damage to the city is immense. Security is powerless. The people need help. They are asking for the hero that they call, the Dragon Booster. Artha on wrist comm.: Guys! There’s a huge dragon stampede in Mid-City! Parm: We are right smack dab in the middle of it! Artha: Hang on guys! I’m on my way! Mortis switches the screen from the news to an overview map of Mid-City: The stampede is headed toward the old aqueduct station, go out the main exit ad follow the pipe north. It will put you where they are headed. Artha: I gotta find Beau. Release the Dragon! (Transforms.) Scene Changes to a street in Mid-City. (People hear and see the stampede approaching stare in shock for a moment and run away, some climbing up light poles, etc.) Scene Change to Word’s Citadel (Word is watching Beau running in the stampede on the screen.) Word: Slow down my boy and wait. Wait for the Dragon Booster and his dragon. (Activates wraith gear completely and Beau turns black and purple and goes invisible.) Scene Changes (DB is jumping between buildings in Mid-City and stops on a ledge/bridge type thing over the road with the stampede heading towards him. He stands up and the bridge starts to crack from the vibrations. Starts’ running to safety as the bridge crumbles, nearly makes it to safety but falls to the top of the pile of rubble unconscious.) Break (The dragons break through the rubble, smashing it and trapping DB under some rubble. DB wakes up and pulls himself out from underneath the rubble.) DB, sighs: This is all my fault. We didn’t need anybody else’s help. We needed each other’s. Beau I need you. (DB’s hand is resting on the ground, his gauntlet glows and sends a kind of gold draconium signal through the ground to Beau who hears Artha calling him and breaks free of the wraith gear. Word in his citadel is shocked as his screens black out.) Word: What? (Beau mags off the remains of the gear, glows and roars.) Word: I’ve lost Penn’s dragon? My trap is ruined! (Beau roars and sends another signal back to DB. DB sees it and looks up to see Beau running towards him, roaring.) DB, happy: Beau! (Beau grins and makes a funny affirmative sort of noise and mags DB onto his back as he runs past.) DB, laughing: I’m all the gear you need boy! Let’s go! (Beau turns around and chases after the stampede, catching up.) DB on comm. to Parm: Hang on guys, we’re on our way! Ok, if we just had a way to scare them off the trail. Oh, like the Level 12 Battle Ground Dragon from the game! Parm: Great idea Artha! Lance, quick, give me your Battle Ground Dragon Game and your flash stick. Hurry! (Lance hands him the game and flash stick. DB and Beau run up to them.) DB: Here! Throw it to me and I’ll do the rest! Parm: You’ve got it! (Throws modified flash stick to DB who catches it. He ad Beau run on ahead, Beau jumps onto the side of a pipe and mags Artha up onto a bridge/ledge thing above the trail and Artha plants and activates the flash stick, Beau mags him back. The flash stick activates and makes a kind of hologram of a huge dragon roaring. The stampeding dragon stop briefly then turn in another direction, a little slower now.) Lance: Drac! You used the Vidd-game to slow’ em down! DB: But not stop. (Sighs and pets Beau) If I could only talk to them like I called to Beau! (Beau’s eyes widen as he gets an idea and runs off to a ledge in front of the stampeding dragons. He roars and the dragons stop, he then starts a series of musical roars.) Lance: What’s Beau doing? DB: Oh, he’s talking! Talking to the other dragons! (Beau makes a few more musical roars and the other dragons all bow to him. The camera pans to Moordryd and Cain on another ledge type thing above.) Cain: Did you see that? Moordryd: Yes, I saw it. My father is right. Control that dragon, and you control the world. (Cuts back to Beau standing proudly on his ledge/bridge type thing.) Scene Change to Penn Stables (Lance, Parm and Artha are all sitting in one of the stalls, talking, Lance is sitting near Beau’s back feet, Parm is sitting on a sleeping mat and Artha is leaning on Beau’s foreleg.) Parm: Unbelievable! We did it! We stopped the stampede! And you got Beau back! Artha: We all did it. As a team! No sponsor required. Lance: Yeah, with Beau, the talking dragon! Artha: Yeah, well, I’m glad he really doesn’t talk, or he’d be telling me what a dope I am. (Beau grins and nods.) Artha: Now I know why Mortis wants me to race so much. I need to practice! Parm, laying down: Yeah, well, can you keep it down? Can’t you see that I need to sleep? I’m beat. (Artha and Lance exchange disbelieving looks and Lance gets an idea. They both get up and start tiptoeing over to Parm.) Parm: No, oh, no! (Lance and Artha tackle him and start tickling him, they all laugh, including Beau who is watching.) The screen fades out to the ending credits. Sourcehttps://www.tapatalk.com/groups/dragonbooster/ep-6-the-stand-t1371.html#p1188526 Category:The Stand Category:Transcripts